


灼热~Heat

by ladious, strangeandcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Falling Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Body Heat, Virgin Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害／安慰, 你只需要去感觉, 分享体温, 初体验, 初吻, 受伤的卡, 堕落天使卡, 处子卡, 温吞丁, 焦虑, 诗情画意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm
Summary: Castiel受了攻击，逐渐恢复中。不再是天使，他需要安慰。Dean决意提供。





	灼热~Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550656) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



> 作者NOTE ： 我在2010年写了这篇短短的小说，大概是在第五季到第六季之间——倒不是说真的有提及那两季的内容——然后……不知道为什么……我完全忘了它的存在。像是它-完-全-不-存-在。也许那会儿我还想再多写点，但忘记了。也许我不喜欢它。也许我开始写另一篇，然后更喜欢那一篇。但，今天我偶然发现了它，绞尽脑汁想起我写过它后，我想着“好吧，把它就这么放着没人读过似乎很可惜。”所以它就在这儿啦。即使只有一个人读它，我想这也是值得的。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者NOTE ：这可能是我读她的最早的原文。在翻译了差不多一年的Destiel同人文后，我偶然在文件夹里发现了它，没有翻译完（当然），到底说什么都忘光了，几乎不记得自己干过这样的事。可能是当时想把它读透一点？但无奈语死早，译了两三段就停下了。时过一年多再看到觉得有点可惜，就把它给译完了。要发文之前去翻译作者本人的Note，不觉莞尔。  
> 这篇原文相当优美，大力推荐。感谢Strangeandcharm写出这样诗一般的fic，并且还能记得发出来~我特别喜欢，所以借此作为2019的新年贺文。感谢 @ayarainheart（A03）手把手教我上车。  
> Thanks Strangeandcharm wrote this beautiful fic ,like poetry ! And Happy New Year 2019!

 

 

 

Dean其实很容易受影响，他就是如此。在这个问题上他已算是登峰造极。

无法拒绝他人，又没法抵挡别人对他的影响。这只是个例子，证明他是多么容易被推倒啊。

 

Cas躺在床上颤抖着，因为他仍处于震惊之中，他受了伤，简直一团乱。而Dean真他妈的应该离开那里，因为他对这一切已经是无能为力了——是的，他确确实实无计可施。因为那造物（ ** _无论它是什么，那玩意覆盖着鳞片和巨大而坚韧的翅膀，突然出现，尺寸惊人，一心就想吃天使_** ）……好吧，它刚吸光了他朋友每一丁点荣光，把他变成了凡人。讲真，这天杀的叫Dean还能怎么做？

这又不是给自行车打气那么简单，荣光要是能这么灌回去该有多好。他竭力想杀掉那混帐东西，他真的想，寄望于那超自然的神秘能量能喷涌而出，回到它前主人身上，就像他和Sam一杀掉Shtriga，[Shtriga-SPN S1E18里出现过的吸食儿童生命精华的怪物，源自罗马尼亚]濒临死亡的孩子们瞬时就恢复了。但它只是耸耸肩，抖落他们的子弹，当他们不存在， ** _这_** 倒也不奇怪，考虑到连天使对它的攻击都要惊恐万状，向他那无用的父亲祈祷——在下一瞬间，它消失在另一次元，再也没有回来。

它抓住了Castiel，把他的身体当成塑料吸管般，吸干了这里头所有神圣的玩意。在查阅了大量-他的-藏书后，Sam甚至相信，Jimmy的灵魂也随之而去了。

区区两个人类怎能追捕，杀死这样的存在？不可能。

如今Cas几近枯竭，乱成一团，糟糕透顶，蜷缩在那里什么也不是。那个造物拿走了它想要的东西，就只把他丢到一边，有如一小坨天上掉下来的垃圾。像是那可怜的混蛋受的罪还不够，简直岂有此理。他的荣光已不可能还能在某处存留着，不像是Anna那回，那时候它只是装在一个小玻璃瓶里，挂在Uriel的脖子上；不，这一次它已经永远消失了，在一只两个Winchesters无法杀死，一个天使无法与之反抗的野兽的肚子里消化掉了。

Dean环顾四周，在牛仔裤上搓着手。Sam到明天才会回来，因为他在另一个州和Bobby一道替案子做收尾工作。本来他们都已经做了一半了，结果这倒霉事就发生了。现在只有他和Cas，后者已经睡了好几天才刚醒过来，看着他就像他 ** _要_** ……啥？Dean不知道，因为他无法再把他变回天使。毫无疑问他现在最想要的就是这个吧？再度恢复成原本的他？

“我很冷。”Castiel说道， ** _哦，老天_** ，Dean都忘了他的声音该有多么低沉，如此低沉，在Bobby的安全屋里隆隆作响，像是地球本身还是别的什么在说着话。

“我再给你拿条毯子。”他许诺着，感觉很傻，感觉很无助，感觉像头驴。因为他对病人的态度从来就不是他性格中最突出的那部分。

“这没用……”Castiel喃喃低语，翻了个身，对着枕头叹息。他在被单上的手指张开，又收紧，散发出那么多痛苦，要是Dean让它影响到自己，那大概他是要哭的。但他没有。他尽力了，他兄弟也是——他们试图救下Cas，然而他们失败了，因为那就是通常会发生的事。生活就是个婊子，如此而已。

他深吸了口气，思考着， ** _容易心软的家伙_** 。“我能做些什么？告诉我，Cas，我能做点什么？”他问道，几乎已经知道答案了。

Castiel只是颤抖着，看起来像是已经完全无法动弹，全然处于震惊之中。Dean环顾四周，考虑着他是否该弄个炉子，或者能搞出恒温调节器或是别的什么，但Bobby的房子几乎不带空调功能。他都不知道这个老伙计的房子里有没有热水瓶或者加热垫这类玩意，这真是没有别的办法能温暖别人，除了……好吧，是啊。除了 ** _那种办法_** 。

这个念头出其不意地击中了Dean，他皱起眉头，想着这可行性。然后他就知道自己其实根本没有别的法子可选。

“好吧，”他说着，算是对自己宣告着，蹬掉脚上的鞋子，“我希望你明白这是特殊情况，我可不会为任何人都这么做。”

Castiel抬起头凝视着他，一脸茫然，Dean不再多说，随即掀起床单，钻进被子里，就靠在他的身边。这是张单人床，所以几乎没有足够的空间，但Dean并不在乎自己的屁股是不是已经悬在了床边上，或是Castiel的脑袋已经霸占了一大半枕头。他把床单拉上来将两人盖好，闭上眼睛就那么一秒—— ** _我他妈的到底在干什么？_** ——然后他向Castiel的背靠过去，越近越好，直到两人依偎在一起，这样他就能伸长胳膊将他抱在怀里，就有如对待爱人一般。

宛如 ** _爱人_** 。Dean从未把Cas往这方面想过，但现在，他能闻到他的味道，所有旧时恐惧的汗水，铁的味道，这些意想不到的东西，他震惊地长吸了一口气，因为他喜欢这个。他喜欢能如此靠近另一个活着的东西：帮助他，温暖他，关心他，而就这么一次，他知道怀里的人是谁。这可不是什么无名之辈，或是某个连脸都没看清的，他从酒吧里随便钓上的小妞，早在他清晨醒来之前就匆匆离去了。这可是Cas，自打他初次遇见Dean以来，刚经历了最惨最糟的时刻。但Dean不会为此责怪自己，因为他已经忙于为了世界上发生的其它事责怪自己。Cas不是小孩子了。Cas做了他自己的选择。Dean要时刻提醒自己注意这个。他又不是天使的监护人，他肯定不必为天使们自己该应付的怪物吸掉了他们的魔力而负责。

Castiel靠着他轻轻挪动了一下，他的喉咙发出一声轻哼，带着些许愉悦，这声音听起来一点都不像他，这让Dean笑着蹭着他的脖子，逗着他。颤抖慢慢消失了，Dean不禁惊讶于某些如此简单的事竟能对他人产生这么巨大的影响：所有心痛，所有痛苦，通过一个拥抱就能治愈了。

“你感觉呢？好点没？”他问道，有那么点着迷地看着他的呼吸吹动着Castiel脖子后面的发丝，“这样有用吗？”

Castiel呼着气，缓慢而轻松，他的腿在床单下某个地方挪动着，这让他的臀部向后顶到了Dean的腹股沟，让他立刻咬住自己的嘴唇。“是的，很有用。”他说着，Dean能感到他说话的时候，胸部跟着震动着。“谢谢你。”

“没事，”Dean回答着，研究着Castiel耳朵的形状。它呈现粉色，看上去相当脆弱，带着点人类可爱的感觉，换在几年前，这些东西都不属于这只天使，到了现在，它们都是他的一部分了。“我很抱歉你遇上了这种事，Cas，”他温柔地告诉他，他的手顺着Castiel的胳膊滑下，直到捉到了他的手。他分开他同伴的手指，让手心相对，十指相扣，直到这一刻，他这么做着，意识到 ** _我真的太喜欢这种方式了_** 。就像是他的脑子里响起了警钟，恪守一生的行为准则摇摇晃晃，轰然倒地，这就像是多米诺骨牌，最终指向现在——每一个吻，每一次碰触，每一次性爱，所有的一切。Dean的世界正在改变，而他无力阻止。

Castiel把脑袋从枕头上微微抬起，带着难以理解的表情，凝视着他们的手。Dean发现自己已屏住呼吸，等待着接下来也许会发生的事，他不确定谁会先迈出第一步，但他知道，这是天赐之物——他们太接近，太亲密，太过专注于彼此，无论是字面含义或者比喻上的。所以当Castiel略微转动，以迎上他的眼睛，明显在渴求着某种回应时，他竟一点都不惊讶，Dean对此乐意之极：他吻着他，如此小心翼翼，几乎让他憎恨自己竟把他当成某种易碎的，脆弱之物。他吻着他，极尽温柔之意，他竟不知自己还能做到如此地步，他叹息着，粗砺的呻吟之声喷进他的口中，像是对他如此敏感情不自禁的回应，当他感到Castiel的舌头迟疑着抵挡，他笑了，那就是半推半就，探索着，寻找着，体验着……

它持续了好一会儿，比Dean意识到的时间还要长久，迷失在温柔的吮吸-舔舐-拉扯，那突然就成了他的整个宇宙，直到Castiel颤抖着，将自己扯开，在枕头上扭动着，直到他们又像勺子一般依偎在一起，直到Dean能看到的，唯有他的后脑勺。他喘息着，呼吸困难， _他 **难以应付**_ ，Dean想，因为他知道事实上Castiel从未吻过任何人，除了这一具他强行挤进去的躯体，他也从未像这样，如此接近过其它灵魂。所有这一切，对他一定天杀的怪异之极。对Dean来说，这他妈的也怪极了，当他舔着他的嘴唇，品尝到另一个男人的味道，感觉到Castiel的胡茬从他的下巴擦过，那宛如灼烧的新鲜刺激。这愉悦和恐怖混杂的感觉，他不得不深吸几口气，以应付从他的脑海某处浮现的绝对恐惧，那些对 ** _异族_** 根深蒂固的恐惧，他通常能在熟悉的呼吸中找到籍慰。

“我不知道，”Castiel安静地说着，捏着Dean的手。

“知道啥？”

“你的感觉如何？”

Dean略加思考，他想告诉他事实上他从没有过像这样的感觉，这只是一时冲动，并非某种悠远的，自他们初次相遇那刻起就一直灼热急切，深埋心底的激情。这只是友情，只是想让某人感觉好点，只是要帮忙……但当Castiel转过身凝视着他，Dean震惊地意识到，虽然他并未怀有任何感情，Castiel ** _却有_** 。在他脸上所浮现出的那般他所不熟悉的表情，这让他看起来都不像是他了——他是个陌生人，全然不是Dean认识的那个家伙。但大部分清清楚楚地呈现出来的全是安心，天真而单纯，因为Cas爱着Dean，而Dean也回报了Cas的爱，所以Cas因此就知道，从今以后他们都会很快乐。

Dean想要告诉他。他想要坐起来，把Castiel推开，向他解释清楚生活可不是这样：他是个男人，Cas是个男人，而且，社会就是这样，男人操男人不见得是好事，而且去他妈的，Dean向来喜欢女人，不是吗？他总和她们做爱，每一秒都享受极了，从没幻想过别人家的老二或是硬邦邦的胸部或是圆钝的指甲或是亚当的苹果。直到几分钟前他还视Castiel为朋友，没有别的了，但现在他们挤在一起，灼热难耐，无法呼吸，这远离Dean能感到舒服的标准，他几乎想尖叫。

“Dean？”Castiel眯起眼。他看起来……很是困惑。焦虑。像是他对自己所想之事全无把握。

Dean感到自己简直是世界上最糟的朋友，Cas看上去如此开心，而他却毁了它，毁了这种感觉。就在两天前他才遭遇了这一切，就在那该死的吸食-天使的怪物把Cas整个吸了个干净之后，他最不需要的事就是被人再狠踹上一脚。他需要被好好对待，细心照料，需要能感受到当一个人类并非这星球上最糟糕的事。

在Dean想明白之前他已经又在吻着他了，即使在他脑子里有个声音在告诉他别，因为 ** _你不是同性恋_** 。但他就是喜欢，他忍不住，这感觉很好，太好了，他几乎不敢相信。他本能地向前一顶，他的胯抵着Castiel的臀部，感到他为这一接触喘息着。他把手从他同伴如今汗津津的手上挪开，现在它离Castiel裆部的隆起之物只剩区区几英寸；他沿着织物抚摸着在那之下老二硬邦邦的线条，脑子里什么都不想，只想让他感觉好些，因为这是他应得的，该死，在经过了这一切，在变成人类之后，去过地狱再回来后，在遇上了Dean Winchester那一刻，就已经把他的轨迹搅得一团糟。

“这感觉真好，”Castiel呻吟着，气息吹入他的口中，听起来很是惊讶。他急促地呼吸着，反反复复，他自床垫上拱起臀部，顶着Dean的手掌蹭着，一次再一次，索要着 ** _更多更多更多_** 。Dean无法放任自己拉开他的拉链，碰触他真正的皮肤——他就是不能，这太过了——所以他只能透过层层衣物握紧Castiel，拉拽，逗弄，决然，一个接一个平稳地推进，直到Castiel不得不退出他们的吻，大声呻吟着。这声音太美妙了，Dean从未听过这么美好的声音，哦他喜欢，哦上帝啊，他喜欢，尽管他知道不该，他还是喜欢这一切给他的感觉。

他猛推着Castiel，让他侧躺着——他就这样由着他摆布，毫不抗拒，他的身体只是个玩具，只供Dean享用——他慢慢地逗弄着他，尽可能慢，边用自己已经硬起来的胯部顶着他的背，在他的牛仔裤内，那玩意已经太硬了。它不断地继续下去，Castiel发出一连串混乱的，美妙的声音，呜咽着喘息着，偶尔还带着笑，像是他无法相信这一切感觉有多好。每一声都让Dean更硬了，他在Castiel的脖子后面种下一个又一个吻，小心翼翼地咬着他的皮肤，猛然把他的分身挤向他伴侣的背，因为除了那儿，它已无处可去。

 ** _要是我操他的话，他肯定太紧了_ ，**他疯狂地转着念，从后面吮吸着Castiel的耳朵；像是读到了他的想法，Castiel咬着牙，唇边逸出他的名字，有如他在回应 ** _是的，就这么做吧，马上就做Dean，操我，尽你所能用力操我_** _。_

“Cas，”Dean低语着，品尝着汗水，沐浴在他们的这份灼热中，透过被前液浸湿的布料，他感觉到手中的老二已是此之硬，感觉到每一次他的手轻抚过，Castiel的身体就跟着窜过一阵颤抖，明白这感觉如此之好，知道这是第一次，他妈的第一次，而这是Dean干的。Dean就是那个挤压着Castiel的老二直到他变硬，呻吟，几乎跟着他的高潮尖叫出声，他的第一个，第一次，就是这样，现在已经完事了，Dean已是覆水难收。

“哦，我的上帝啊，”Castiel喘息着，这句话脱口而出，都未曾想过这些词的真正含义。他的头向后仰去，靠在枕头上，接着Dean也到了，在他的牛仔裤里硬度令人痛苦，难以忍受，太过尴尬，他呻吟着，为着这份不适，Castiel则错把它当作欢愉，靠过来亲吻着他，翻了个身趴到他身上。这一举动倒大有帮助，突然Dean感到一阵快感，他倒抽着气，Castiel喃喃念着他的名，从Dean的脖子上舔走汗珠，他伸出手把他拉下来，让他们面对面抱着对方，凝视着彼此的眼睛，热腾腾，粘乎乎，一团糟，全是错。

“这真他妈的棒极了。”Dean的声音低沉，因为这确实如此。

Castiel没有回答，但他的表情变得更柔和了，他们亲吻着彼此，而这一次，并不是性，也非色情；它令人感到安慰，感觉很好，感觉很棒。

直到Castiel把头靠在Dean的胸口上沉沉睡去，Dean才记起他真的不该喜欢这档子破事。

但操他妈的。这可是 ** _Cas_** 。

 

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
